Outlast Whistleblower: The Groom
by macaronisofa
Summary: Eddie Gluskin was a man of habit. He liked to think of himself as an opportunist, an optimist even. And nothing less...than a gentleman. The vocational bloc chapter retold following Eddie instead of Waylon. Rated M for language, violence, and gore. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Gore. Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park. A sister story will be released soon with an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Gluskin was a man of habit. He also liked to think of himself as an opportunist; an _optimist_ even; someone who happily made use of everything available to him. And he was _obviously_ nothing _less_ than a _gentleman_.

Which was why he was currently finishing up his work of locking up the gate to the male ward, whilst singing to the air in an attempt to make himself less threatening to the patient he was currently trapping in. After all, what use was his brain if he didn't use it? Of course the best idea would be to lock up the entire bloc! But in a _very_ specific way...He had done it strategically, of course. Left a few hidden ways in...but once you were in, well...there were no ways _out_. The only person who could ever leave the vocational bloc at will was Eddie himself, who carried around most of the bloc keys, in case he ever needed to move or even _leave_. In fact, he locked doors in a strategically advantageous way so as too... _cattle_ his future brides. He'd lock a specific set of doors, and leave the rest open. And they would always run _from_ him, so his presence was like the cattle prod. They'd run the path he had made, straight to the table. And that's where they'd end.

Most of them anyway.

The ones that did survive usually died off from blood loss soon after. And Eddie didn't want to think about the infection that might come if the wounds were not to be taken care of properly. He shuddered as he turned and walked toward the gymnasium, pushing the doors open with ease and wrinkling his nose at the stench the bodies above had begun to create. The smell of death and decay was a small price to pay to keep them hanging, put he made a mental note in the back of his mind to next time check and see if the removal of internal organs does anything to ease the foul smell. He thought that maybe he had tried doing that once before, but couldn't remember what results it had yielded. A familiar feeling washed over him as shrugged and entered the wedding room, the large stretch of white carpet splayed out before him and the stage he had set up dutifully at the front. His eyebrows lowered as he spotted the latest bride, strung up at the altar as he had left her. She had been the strongest of all of them, had even survived the surgery! But she had turned on him before he could marry her, and much to his dismay she had had to leave him.

But he hadn't loved her.

He knew that now, as he looked back on it.

Mere infatuation he guessed. He knew he needed to be careful with doing that, but, he just could not control his emotions sometimes. He chuckled to himself dryly as he hummed the tune to his favorite song. He'd given her more of a use now than she ever had in life. He slipped the key onto her outstretched had gently, before admiring his handiwork with a smile and turning away. That would do it. She could hold the key he would likely never use again. Eddie was not a stupid man. He knew that it was nothing but chaos outside of his sanctuary. And so he saw no need to leave it; he was not morbid, and was not eager to rush to his own death. After all, his brides always came to _him_.

In the beginning, when he had first set up his home, he had gone hunting. And he admitted he had maybe even enjoyed it a little. But he soon realized that it was much easier, and _safer_ , to lie in wait for his prey to walk unwittingly into his web. And once they entered, there was no escape. He smiled dryly as the tune to his song got just a little bit louder, and at points he'd whistle a little bit, and listen as the sound echoed in his _mostly_ empty halls. It was lonely, and at times he would feel rather depressed...but he didn't have the time to feel sorry for himself right now.

He had two potential brides waiting for him in his workshop, hogtied and screaming for help, and a third that had escaped and was lurking somewhere in the dark of his halls. He sighed, and squared his shoulders, opting to find the one that was missing and deal with it now, rather than later. And then, once he had all three tied up and ready, he'd begin the long process of surgery. He had a feeling in his gut that the two he had waiting were doomed to be failures. And as much as he tried to look past outward appearances, the one was rather ugly and unattractive, and Eddie did not find her very much appealing at all. But a gentleman looks past that. So Eddie would try her anyway.

He hummed his tune with a skip to his step as he headed up the stairwell, listening to the sound of his heavy footsteps echo through the empty bloc. It made loneliness all the more apparent to Eddie, but he paid it no mind as he entered the second floor. He shut the stair well door behind him, meticulous in making sure it was properly blocked off, before walking the same route he had many times over, and the familiar smell of copper hit his nose as he entered his workshop. That's what he liked to think of it as...a workshop. Blood layered the tables and floors, fresh over new, layer upon layer, and he had, much to his dismay, let a small pile of bodies gather by the side of the table, dropped and forgotten, as he had left them. He made it a point to come back later and either get rid of the corpses or hang them up, but by now he figured they were too old to string up.

The two he had captured earlier lay unconscious still, whimpering in their sleep, and tied up on the table next to the one he used for surgery. He rolled his eyes at them, turning away and gazing around the room for clues. The third whore had escaped from here a little while ago, and he scanned the room for anything out of place. And then he realized with a bit of shock, that the door to the room had been open when he had arrived. And Eddie Gluskin most certainly _does_ _**not**_ leave his surgery room door open.

He whipped himself around abruptly, snorting and stalking back out the door from which he came, trying his best to keep the rage that boiled in his veins at bay. His fingers were clenched into fists and he could feel the fabric of his gloves straining with the force as he moved forwards, traversing his ground with speed. He wouldn't run, but he definitely wasn't taking a Sunday stroll. Just as he rounded the corner, he halted to a stop, tilting his head so that his ear was facing the ceiling. He had heard something. _Had he_?

He lowered his eyebrows in concentration as he stilled and hoped that _maybe_ he would hear the sound again. It had sounded like something had bounced off the roof. A piece of wood maybe?

And that's when he heard it. The crash was thunderous, and it was almost impossible _not_ to hear it as Eddie's eyes widened and straightened his head and he looked up at the ceiling with icy eyes. _"What the hell was that?"_ It sounded like something had fallen through the roof! His eyebrows came together in a look of confusion, as his face contorted and he changed direction and headed for the stairway instead. Something wasn't right, and he wanted to check out what the hell had made such a loud noise; the vocational bloc was almost certainly a quiet place, and Eddie himself was rarely noisy. The thought that the escaped slut had done something or broken something in his home infuriated him as he struggled with the padlock that held the stairway gate shut for a moment. After he had stepped through, he turned around and fixed the padlock back in place, dropping heavy footsteps as he climbed to the third floor. The light that shone bright behind him cast a menacing shadow on the wall in front of him as he entered the third floor.

That's when he heard a series of running footfalls, and then the sounds of something toppling over. Eddie's head snapped in the direction of the sound, eying the dark hallway agitatedly. He sighed heavily, irritated, his humming having stopped long ago. He walked toward the sounds, quieting his footsteps as he rounded a corner, slowing just long enough to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He had never been fond of the dark, and he avoided spending too much time in it, but a lot of the lights no longer worked, so it was rather difficult to keep everything lit. His eyes scanned the entire hallway as he walked down it, and when he saw no movements in the dark he frowned, swinging open a door and closing it behind him, using the side room to get around the barricade he had set up.

He exited the other door, once again back in the hallway. It was here that he stopped, staring at the floor and listening for any other sounds. And that's when he heard it. His ears pricked at the sound, and he recognized it immediately. Someone had bumped against one of the sewing tables in the dark, and Eddie heard the legs of the table scratch against the wooden floor and a tin roll across the room, and then soft footsteps as they shuffled along.

He smiled widely, walking with a more determined pace. He'd catch that _bitch_. She thought she give him the slip, did she? He chuckled to himself, trying to stop the smirk that etched his face, moving to the side to avoid a mannequin that held one of his first designs. He had put _that_ dress on the _first_ one. But of course she had been a failure, like every other one that had followed her, and he had pulled the dress off of her and had displayed it instead. Even though it reminded him of a failure, he still liked to look at it. And it was then that he heard it. The door a few feet in front of him jiggled on it's hinges as he approached, and the knob turned repeatedly.

Eddie could contain his smile no more as it stretched across his face, fully expecting to find the one he had lost as he turned to look through the glass menacingly, but all rage disappeared instantly as he laid his eyes upon the body in front of him. And it was as if all time stopped for a moment as the cogs in Eddie's head spun out of control, images rushing through his head until he pinpointed the face he was looking for and pinned it on the body that jiggled the doorknob in front of him in the hopes that it was unlocked. He had seen her before, _yes_! Eddie tried but failed and he could not contain the feeling that burst open in his chest.

" _Darling_!" He pressed his face to the glass to get a better look at her.

But the reaction he received was not the one he was hoping for. She screamed face contorting in fear, throwing herself away from the door and back into a sewing table, before she looked at him with a camcorder raised in her hand. Her eyes met his, and he wished that it wasn't so dark so that he could see the color of her beautiful wide eyes as they bore into him with a look of horror. He took her in as he breathed heavily at the glass in his excitement, his eyes blown wide at her beauty as the glass fogged slightly from his heavy breathing.

Her blonde hair was a mess upon her head, her eyes were wide, her skin a beautiful creamy color and he felt the urge to rub his fingers over it...and then she turned and ran away. For a moment he stood there dumbly, shocked. And then it occurred to him like a light bulb going off that he had probably scared her. Of course he had! He was aware the terrible state his face was in, and it was dark and he had probably materialized out of nowhere. He had frightened her! What a stupid _fool_!

He shook his head at himself and swore, turning and walking down the hallway further, to where he knew there was another door, careful to leave the gate slightly ajar behind him. He pulled a key from his breast pocket, unlocking the door with ease, before opening it swiftly, trying to contain his excitement and hide his embarrassment, advancing into the room, and taking a deep breath, trying to assure that his voice was steady before he called out to her.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean too." He inhaled as he scanned the room for her, passing the rows of sewing machines and stopping, turning his body from side to side as his eyes scanned the darkness for her small form. "We've met before haven't we?" He asked, wondering if she remembered _him_ , too. He hoped she did. "I know I've seen your face." He pondered it for a moment, before it came to him and he blurted, " _Maybe_ , just before I woke up."

He smiled, hoping she could see him, "Though it seems like a dream _now_ , being here with you."

He swallowed, "Let me _fill_ you up." He wanted to reassure her, _entice_ her. Surely he had made his voice sound calm, safe, _inviting_... "You don't have to be _alone_ anymore," he paused before he continued in a slightly lowered voice, "You could make me whole," he stated, continuing his walk as he scanned the room with his eyes, "I could fill that emptiness inside _you_."

He received no answer in return, as he continued his search of the room. Perhaps she was shy? He almost giggled to himself in giddiness, but made it an importance to slow his pounding heart. He didn't want to overwhelm her all at once...she was _so_ beautiful...He refocused his attention as he heard a shuffle of feet. He turned his body around swiftly, walking quietly in the direction of the sounds, but his search revealed no results. He huffed. He knew she was scared, but he still held the worry deep down still that she would turn out just like the others...just another whore...He pushed this to the back of his mind however, and turned his attention back to locating her beautiful body.

And that's when he heard it; behind him, a shuffling of feet, and as he turned his body around, there she was. She froze under Eddie's excited gaze, and for a moment they locked eyes, and he saw in the miniscule light that her eyes were hazel. They were hazel!

"Let me love you!"

She turned and ran at the sound of his voice, taking off in the direction of the door he had first seen her through. He followed after her excitedly, cursing himself for an outburst such as that, as he lost sight of her in the darkness of the room. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and the burst of adrenaline that coursed through him quickened his breathing as he forced heavy breaths, scanning the room as he walked all around it, but could not relocate her. He huffed in frustration, calling, " _Darling_ , where are you?" But receiving no answer.

It soon occurred to Eddie that she was no longer in the room, and he turned back, when he heard running footsteps. He inhaled sharply with a smile on his face, as he headed toward his radio, which belted out his favorite song on a loop, the light streaming in from the open door...

"Wh-what? Fuck!" Eddie cursed at himself; the open door! He had been so caught up in meeting her that he had left the door open so carelessly! No wonder she had escaped. He wondered now as he he shut and locked it, turning around and heading back to the door she had been trying to open, how long she had actually been gone, and how long he had been searching the room for her like a buffoon. He rolled his eyes as he shut and locked the door behind him, catching sight of her shadow ahead of him in the hallway.

This was good.

But she looked frightened. He thought that maybe if he sung to her, she would calm down, come to him willingly, however far fetched that seemed, so he began to sing her his favorite song.

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me, get _married_ son and see, how _happy_ , you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I _find_ ," he approached the door he had seen her enter, "who seems to be just like the little, _girl_ I have in mind..." He would lock her in. "I will have to look _around_ , until the right one, I have... _found_ ," He giggled to himself as he shut the door, locking it and turning to continue his walk down the hallway. She was following his carefully constructed path, and he would cut her off soon enough. "I want a girl, _just_ like the girl that _married_ , dear old _dad_."

His voice trailed off to subtle humming as he quickened his pace, stopping to gaze through a door window and catching a glimpse of her body running past him. A satisfied smile stretched across his face, bringing with it a twinge of pain from the injured side of his face; he was close now. He opened the second door he had come across in the hall, closing it behind him and walking slowly into the room, searching for her...Before he heard a terrible scarping across the floor, and then he knew she was moving one of the obstructions he had put into place.

He sped up his pace a little in response, vaulting himself over the table towards her. She glanced in his direction, a look of terror in her beautiful hazel eyes, as she pushed the obstacle away with new fervor. It saddened him slightly to see the look of fear in her eyes, so he called out to her, "Darling, you could be so beautiful." All he wanted to do was make her better!

But the obstacle was out of the way before he could catch her, and just as he stretched out his hand to grasp the back of her clothing, the door was slammed abruptly in his face, causing him to rear backward to avoid smashing his nose into the door. He frowned angrily. So _rude_. He flung the door open quickly, not caring to close it behind him as he saw her running for the elevator shaft. She needed to know that all he wanted to do was love her! "I want you, to have my vavies!" He winced as her heard himself contort the word he was trying to say, wondering if maybe blurting that out had been a little to much.

She stood at the entrance to the elevator shaft, and she glanced nervously from Eddie back to the opening, and he approached her, almost close enough to touch her...and then she jumped.

Eddie stood there shocked, unable to move for a moment. She had jumped. She had jumped! Her agonized scream tore him immediately from his paralysis, and panic took over him as he ran to the opening, gripping the gate so he wouldn't fall and leaning over the edge to look at her. The sight that greeted him caused his heart skip a beat. His darling screamed in pain as she wrenched a large sliver of wood from her lower leg. It hurt him physically to see hear her whimpers and cries, and he could almost see the tears streaming down her delicate face.

"Oh god," he cried, "oh god are you okay?" His voice shook with worry, "Tell me your okay?!" When he received no answer he called down his reason, "I hate to think of you suffering without me..." And then the question that lingered in the air dawned on him as the worry ebbed away, and he voiced his concern to her, watching her battered body turn to look up at him as she hobbled to her unsteady feet. "Why, would you do something like that to yourself?" And then the realization slowly came to him, "You'd rather...rather die, than be with me?" The hurt gripped his heart in a vice; and then there was the anger. She didn't want to be with him? Eddie's eyes narrowed at her, and his voice dripped with venom as he hissed, "Then die," and slammed the gate shut, turning to the side wall and pressed the button to call the elevator up to him. He wanted to watch her die in pain and fear.

He had been to quick to love her, to hope that she was different. She wasn't...she was just like the others. He hoped that she saw the hate in his eyes as she was brought to her death.

His heart thumped with excitement as the elevator finally came up to meet him...and she wasn't on it.

"What have you-?" His eyes searched the elevator, and then it hit him. The gate below must have been open. He had left it open! The anger within him vanished almost immediately; how smart she was! If she had tried so hard to escape the fate Eddie had carved out for her, then she must want him to work harder! She wants to keep playing. "Ha!" The laugh tore itself from his throat roughly, a rabid smile etching across his face. "Then we continue!" He'd have to catch her downstairs, and quickly.

He turned, trying his best not to break into a run as he fumbled with the stairway door, leaving it unlocked behind him as he nearly threw himself down the stairs after her, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly as he burst through the second floor door, gazing back and forth and trying determine which way she had went.

It wasn't hard for him to determine which way his darling had run off too, and he followed with fervor. He could see the small trail of fresh blood through the door's window as he reached out to open it, opening his mouth to speak to her. He knew she could hear him.

"The part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended." He inhaled sharply, feeling suddenly out of breath as he continued, "Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you...on the _surface_." He followed the trail of fresh blood with a smirk, enjoying the smell of her life seeping out onto the dirty floor. "But when they look _deeper_ , when anybody with eyes to see looks to see at what you _truly_ are. _That's_ why they don't trust you. You're not what you're _meant_ to be.. _.not yet_." He wanted to explain himself, what he wished to do with her. He hoped she understood, "This place can _see_ into your mind. And the things you've _done_ ," he exhaled sadly, " _Oh_ , there a _sin_ , darling." He entered the room where he knew she was hiding. "But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And yours needs nourishing, and pruning...and _care_." He wanted so much to love her. He inhaled sharply, eying the locker the blood trail had led him too as he approached, " _Hmm_...close I can... _ah_...the smell of my love's arbor... _darling_! _You can't hide from me_."

Eddie glanced into the locker to catch a glimpse of her face as he bent over, pulling the locker from the wall and guided it down to the floor as gently as he could, although he winced as it hit the floor rather loudly than he thought it would. He bent over the locker, placing a knee over the locker door as he gazed into the vent happily, "You make yourself a _gift_ for me. A _delicacy_ ," He shuddered to think of it, as he whispered to him in a sultry voice, "to be unwrapped, and unwrapped _again_...and _savored_."

He stood up from the locker a little reluctantly, before he moved around to the top of the locker, by his love's head, bending over and warning her, "Here we go, and-" and then he began his pushing. The locker scraped across the hardwood floor as he pushed it with effort, the large metal container all the heavier with his daring inside of it. He could hear her whimper as he grunted with the effort. He thought maybe he could appease her, make her less afraid or angry with him, if maybe he apologized. He inhaled deeply, formulating just the right words to say to her, before he said in a sincere voice, "I've been a little... _vulgar_ , I know." He admitted, "And I wanted to say, I'm _sorry_." He sighed, defeated. "I just..." He struggled for a way to explain, "You _know_ how a man gets when he wants to know a woman."

Eddie swallowed before he continued, "But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest _woman_ of you, I _promise_. I'll be," He grunted as he pushed the locker over a particularly rough patch of wood, "a different _man_."

He hoped his apology had been enough. He worried that she was still angry with him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he turned them around a corner, nearing the surgery room with every exhausting push. It then occurred to him that perhaps she was running because she didn't know what he wanted from her. Perhaps she thought he wished to hurt her, or use her for vulgar, vile, filthy, things. He cleared his throat before he popped his face over the vent, "I want a _family_ ," he realized he must be upside down to her, so he moved steadily around the locker, "a _legacy_. To be the _father_ I never had." He swallowed and licked his lips before he said in a voice that sounded more out of breath than anything, "I'll _never_ , let _anything_ happen to our children. Not like..." He had almost told her. _Almost_ confided in her. But no, instead he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat and moved back to his previous position, and once again began the last few pushed to put the locker where he wanted it.

He would tell her. He wanted to tell her...but not now. Not here...not like this. He would do it in time. After they were married. Because there are no secrets in the relationship of man and wife. When he was finally satisfied with the position she was in, in pushed the locker upright, taking a second to catch his breath as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the fabric of his gloved hand. He rounded the locker so she could see him, as he bent down to look at her through the broken vent. He smiled warmly, "You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love..." He began to move away, trailing his hand across the vent in a gesture of affection, "But try to enjoy the anticipation."

He could have sworn he heard her gasp, as he crossed the room to his table, grabbing a can of chloroform and bringing it back to the locker. "Here _darling_ , this will help you relax." He pressed his thumb into the nozzle, and the gas from the can began to fill the locker. He was careful to turn his face away and hold his breath, and he could hear her choking and gasping, and then finally she fell silent. He sighed. He hadn't really wanted to do that to her, but she was a runner, he knew, and right now he had to hurry up and dispose of the two-...

"Goddamnit." He had forgotten about the missing whore. He rolled his eyes and huffed. Oh well, nothing he could do now. He didn't want her now anyway. In reality, he had no desire to keep the other two either. He had already decided he would not operate on them to make them brides. No. They would be practice. He'd practice on those two before he got to the one he really wanted. His true darling, getting her much needed sleep as he walked over and grasped the first whore by the ropes around her wrists. He probably only had a few hours before his darling awakened, and he wouldn't want to keep her waiting on these sluts.

They were nothing in comparison.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, I need you to try to bleed _less_ ," Eddie pleaded to the patient currently strapped to his operating table, "I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering," he paused to swallow, tightening his grip on the handle of the knife that rested in his raised right hand, poised where she could see it, "But you _really,_ need to make, an _effort_."

He paused for a moment, letting the effect of his words sink in, before the smirk that he had been trying so hard to hide crawled across his face, as his heartbeat accelerated; his breathing getting heavier in anticipation. The patient on his table was screaming and writhing now, wailing at him in incoherent words as he flopped like a fish out of water, and that was when Eddie began. His free hand clasped hard against her hips, keeping her flailing body as still as he could, and with a deep inhale, he forced his right hand forward with force.

He felt the tip of the blade connect with the delicate flesh of the genitals, and the sound of ripping flesh filled his ears as he forced the knife past the resistance of flesh and muscle. The patient on the table thrashed violently as his screams of agony filled Eddie's ears. His heart was pounding in his ears as the adrenaline pumped through him, and he could not deny the excitement that rushed through his body as the blood began pouring from the large hole he had created in her pelvis, and the knife no longer had any difficulty invading her body as he plunged it in and twisted a few more time; it glided smoothly through the blood now. He had to tell himself to be careful, as he twisted the blade cruelly, trying to assure that the hole he was making would be large enough.

He was alerted the second he realized that the screaming had stopped, and the thrashing had died down, and goddamnit she was dying on him! He withdrew the knife from her pelvis, and both of his hands traveled swiftly up her body, grasping her by the shoulders, squeezing the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. He knew! He knew she would be a failure! He slammed her lifeless body against the table a few times in anger, hoping that maybe she would awaken, but her body stayed lifeless and still, and then he snorted as he leaned over her, his brows knitting together as he looked at her sadly for a moment.

Another failure.

"No, I'm _so_ sorry darling." He stood up from his leaning position, eyes scanning over the ruined body before him, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes cast downward in disappointment. " _Love_ , isn't for everybody." He stood up just a little bit straighter, taking a step or two away from the table, his gaze fixed on the lifeless face of his latest failure. His face was expressionless as his eyes dropped from the body to the blood that seeped off the table and dripped down onto the floor. He inhaled fully, and then sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as the anger began bubbling within him, and then with a frustrated growl he reached over and shoved the ruined corpse off his table.

He couldn't even string it up. It was _ruined_. All the thrashing she had done had made Eddie's cut trajectory terribly off, and it's no wonder that she had died. He had most likely severed an artery or punctured an internal organ. Stupid _bitch_. She would still be alive had she listened to him. He turned angrily away from the table, stalking around it as he headed for the secondary table, where the last slut was waiting for him.

This one was a bit less lively than the first; instead of thrashing she simply lie there where had left her tied, sniffling and whimpering to herself, having twisted her head in an awkward angle in an attempt to shield her own view from the operation on her comrade. Eddie smiled at her as he approached, and when he reached out to wrap a hand around the ropes that tied her wrists together, she flinched away from his touch, and he had sudden urge to strike her. But he resisted, instead hissing, "Behave, _damnit_!" Before hauling her up to her feet, and dragging her to his table and throwing her upon it. Once her smaller form hit the table, the thrashing began. Just as it had with the first. He sighed, irritated by this.

How many _times_ was he going to have to deal with this? They _always_ threw themselves around, and half the time it caused his knife to slip, and then they'd be ruined, more of his time _wasted_. He decided this would be the _last time_ he would put up with thrashing. He pulled his right arm away from her flailing form, and with the force of his weight behind it, he backhanded her hard across the side of her disfigured face. She was _already_ ugly anyway.

The force of the blow sent her flying sideways, tumbling off the table and onto the floor, landing in the pile of discarded corpses that Eddie had left behind, with a cry of pain. Eddie was back on her in moments, a large hand wrapping around her throat in a vice, fingers digging into the arteries in the sluts neck, before he lifted with a grunt and dropped her back onto the table, getting close to her face and saying in a voice dripping with irritation and bordering on anger, "Now stay still, _damnit!_ Quit thrashing around, and _behave_!" He pushed her down onto the table with a hand on her chest, before he picked up his knife, which he had left sitting on the table, and cut the ropes that tied her.

She had stilled after the blow, but when the ropes were off of her, she fought hard with renewed vigor, kicking and thrashing and punching at the air, screaming in an almost earsplitting way and Eddie was developing a headache. His eyebrows lowered in anger, and then finally he had had enough of this. Like a snake his hand struck out and latched onto her small, disgusting face, thumbs gripping at her temples as she shrieked in pain and fear. He forced her forward, connecting the back of her head with the wood of the table, and for a moment her shrieking stopped as she lie there dazed.

Eddie took the opportunity to readjust his grip on the knife before pressing it with force against the whores neck as he said in the quietest voice he could manage, "Do you _want_ to die, you stupid _slut_?" His voice came out a little louder and a little harsher than he had intended, and he took a deep breath as he watched her head shake back and forth as a muffled ' _no_ ' escaped her scarred lips. He continued in a calmer voice in an attempt to make himself appear less threatening in the hopes that she would listen to his suggestions as he eased the pressure of the knife on her neck. "If you don't want to _die_ ," he licked his lips, "then I need you too _behave_. If you behave, you _won't_ die..." He didn't want to lie to her, "And you _might_ just turn out a little prettier."

The annoying whore stared back at him with wide, almost uncomprehending eyes. Eddie tried his best to soften his gaze, and when he did her squirming seemed to settle down a bit. After she did he smiled wide at her to show his approval, and at the smile her body grew lax under his grip as he moved back a few steps, instructing her, "You stay _right_ there, I'll be right back."

He turned away from her to grab one of his smaller knives from the tray beside his table, before he turned around and walked back over to her. She trembled at the sight of him and he relished in it, making sure that she was aware of the blade that he held in his hand. He walked around the table to the other side so he could be near her legs, and then he shot her a look that shouted, _'kick me and you're dead'._ The patient seemed to understand this and yielded to Eddie's touch as he grasped her left ankle with a strong hand, taking the small blade to her leg. She flinched away from the blade as it connected with her skin, whimpering incoherently, the coolness of the metal gliding across her. Eddie took special pleasure in watching the sluts face contort in fear with every pace of the blade. He relished in the way it made him feel, having such control over the blade as it passed over the ugly whore's skin, the hair that littered whatever unmarred skin she had left falling away. It wasn't long before he switched to the other leg, going over for the first time, before she jerked her leg a little violently, the knife in his hand being pressed against her flesh and slitting it open, and Eddie's grip on her leg tightened as he frowned in her direction. He tilted his head to watch the small droplets of blood that formed at the top of the small incision drip and slid down her leg, leaving a trail of red in his wake.

He smirked as he put a knee up on the table to support himself, putting her leg up on his shoulder, supporting it with one arm as he admonished, "Hold still now darling, all those _unsightly_ hairs," before doing another run over with the blade, before deciding that it was good enough, setting the blade aside and returning his hand to her leg, swiping his finger up and down across the smooth flesh, careful to avoid the disgusting portions as he whispered almost to himself, " _Oh_! Silky smooth. Like a little girl again."

He giggled to himself as he reached over to pick up his _true_ blade.

"Now for the more delicate bits."

He held her right leg by the heel in his left hand as she placed the blade on her chest, and it seemed to take a a moment for what was about to happen to register in her mind as the blade was pressed effectively into her skin, and then with a smile, he began to drag it downward.

And that was when the screaming started.

The blade trailed down her chest, to her abdomen, and then it's path abruptly stopped, blocked by what Eddie assumed was the pelvic bone. No matter, though. He simply put a bit more force behind the cut, and with a little bit of difficulty it continued it's decent downwards, and it was then that Eddie removed his hand from the patient's heel, instead placing it on the back of the blade's handle, and pushing down harder, taking in the sound of the flesh splitting open as the bloody metal sliced through all of the vulgar portions, and he kept the pressure coming until the blade hit the wood of the table with a thunk; the patient screaming and thrashing as the blood gushed and splattered and all Eddie could see was _red_.

The patient's thrashing had dulled down considerably as Eddie watched his head lull back and forth from the pain, delirious almost, tears streaming down her ugly face as she cried, face contorted in pain.

And Eddie could not deny to himself that he enjoyed the look of pain etched across her face. He knew she was getting ready to pass out, and he knew that was probably for the best. She would stay more still, be more quiet. And then he busied himself with getting rid of the rest of the strings of flesh that were left of the patient's genitals, and that's when he finally realized it. He dropped his knife onto the table in frustration, cursing to himself aloud while he reached down and grabbed the ugly whore by her head, dragging her forwards and ignoring her cries of pain as he forced her onto her hands and knees, reaching for the switch on the side of the table that turned the saw attached to the table on. When he flipped the switch the saw roared to life, spinning faster than the human eye could see, and then his eyes fell upon the ugly slut that knelt upon his table.

He had known from the beginning; she had been ugly and had been destined for failure, just as the one before her had been.

"Oh, god..."

Her voice was even uglier than her face.

"You've given up." Eddie began, as he walked forward a few steps, preparing to guide her to her fate. "You're _ugly_ , and you've given up on love." The patient continued her ugly whimpering and blubbering, as Eddie told her the truth, "You're not even worth stringing up." She was disgusting. He reached for her head. "Bleed here, and _die_."

His hand fastened to the back of her skull in an inescapable grip, before he reeled her back, bending her neck at an awkward angle, before pushing it forward as hard as he possibly could, with a growl of frustration. He watched the blood splatter in all directions as her ugly face was torn to pieces, the teeth of the saw tearing through her skin and flesh and he had to close his eyes for a moment to keep the blood that was spraying everywhere out of his eyes. The patient's screaming stopped abruptly, his face being torn to pieces; and when Eddie felt the saw began to tear into bone, he released his grip on the ugly slut's head and dropped her, the saw still spinning in what was left of her skull as he shoved her away with disgust, her deformed body falling off the table limply with a thud. Eddie sneered at it for a moment, reaching down and switching off the saw. He stood frozen in place for a few moments, his mind held stuck by some invisible force, as he stood there thoughtless for what seemed like an eternity. But finally he shook his head, taking a deep breath and starting to hum the tune to his favorite song. It didn't matter if the other two were failures. He remembered now that he had only wanted them for practice anyway. He wouldn't even bother stringing them up. Especially not the ugly one. _No_ , he'd dispose of them with the rest of the corpses in his slowly growing pile; but right now he had more important things to attend to.

It was his true darlings turn. She would not be a failure, oh no. She was already beautiful, and he truly did not wish to mess with her already perfect body...but she did have _vulgarities_ that needed to be disposed of. That was truly the only thing Eddie had found wrong with her. And it was so unfortunate. Every time Eddie thought of screwing up her surgery he got sick to his stomach. He would have to be _very_ careful. _So careful._ The butterflies that danced in his stomach did nothing to calm the anxiety that was building within him.

He had failed with four previous whores. They had wiggled too much, flailed, squirmed; all the moving had made it impossible to be sure that the trajectory of his incisions was anatomically correct. They had caused their _own_ deaths. Made Eddie's steady hand slip, cut an artery, bleed them out.

But Eddie Gluskin was a smart man. He would learn from his mistakes. This time, he would make sure his darling could not move. If she couldn't move, it would be _impossible_ for her to mess with the incisions. Eddie would have all the more control over the delicate work he needed to complete.

So he set to work. He spent the next couple minutes scurrying about and peeling pieces of wood from anywhere he could find, and had take quite a bit of rope from the surplus he had stored in the gym. It had taken him about fifteen minutes to carefully construct the restraints he would place his darling in. They would hold her well, as long as he didn't wait _too_ long after the sedative wore off. She'd still be groggy... _weak_. Less likely to fight back as hard. He hurried himself now, knowing in his mind that he only had a few minutes left before his darling would awaken. He had heard her shifts in breathing; had heard her shifting inside the locker and groaning. She was close to awakening and Eddie wanted to have her strapped in and ready to go before she awoke. Less trouble that way. Less room for mistakes.

And Eddie wasn't looking to make mistakes. Not with this one. She was too _special_.

Eddie opened the locker slowly, careful to put a hand out to stop his love's body from falling out onto the floor. The door opened slowly and with a loud rusty creek, and then he let go of her body, letting it tumble forward out of the locker and into his awaiting arms. She hit him hard, her weight unexpected, but he quickly compensated and hoisted her over his shoulder, closing the locker door and dropping her onto the table as easily as possible; although her head made a terrible thunk noise off the table that made Eddie cringe at the sound of it. He rubbed her head in a makeshift apology to her unconscious form, before setting to work.

She was _so_ beautiful. His hands shook slightly as he went for the zipper to her clothing. He cursed himself for it as he tried to steady them, and couldn't help but feel how inappropriate it was for a man to take off a woman's clothing without her consent. But he was afraid it was necessary. He knew she would probably be embarrassed, maybe even _angry_ with him. But it was for the best. He needed to see where he was cutting, didn't he?

The zipper moved downward with ease, revealing the green shirt that his darling wore underneath. The clothes looked rather worse for wear, and Eddie wrinkled his nose at them. He would have to get her into something more fitting after the surgery. Definitely cleaner...and something that smelled better. He gripped her as gently as possible by her shoulder, pulling her body up into a sitting position as he moved around behind it, putting a knee up onto the table to allow her body to lean against his as he pulled the beige jumpsuit down off her shoulders. It took a bit of struggling to remove it from her arms; and he figured while he was there he'd remove her shirt as well. Once he had gotten the garments to her hips, he laid her back down gently, taking extra care with her head this time, before moving back to the other end of the table, by her legs, mindful of the switch on the tables edge. He wouldn't want to start it on accident.

He hesitated at the rest of her clothing, half unwillingly to remove it. Half of him was excited, aroused even, and he couldn't deny that he had the urge to run his hands over every _inch_ of her creamy skin. But the other half of him was disgusted by the vulgarities he knew that lay underneath, and he wished not to see them. But then again...he stood there conflicted for some time, before his better judgment won over and he grasped the foul jumpsuit by it's ankles, giving it a good hard yank as it was removed from his darling's body completely. He held the thing in his hands for a moment, before wrinkling his nose at it and tossing it to the side. It was when the clothing made contact with the ground that Eddie heard the thunk that came with it, and he turned his head curiously back at the discarded clothing. Had he heard properly?

He turned his body around to investigate, crouching down to shift through the clothing, and was quite surprised when a large camcorder fell out onto the dirty, worn down floor. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, before it clicked. That's what she had been holding in her hand the whole time he had been chasing her. He wondered why she would need such a thing. Surely it was only cumbersome to carry around. He picked up the camcorder gingerly, turning it round and round in his hand, before flipping it open and watching as the small screen powered up. Eddie raised an eyebrow at it curiously, before a small button on the camcorder caught his eye. It began to connect that the large square thing in the front of the camcorder did something other than look large and annoying. When his finger hit the button, Eddie was surprised to see that the darkness around him lit up in a greenish glow, as if it were not dark at all...

 _Night vision_...

Clever girl. So _this_ was what she had been using to evade him? He smirked, closing the camcorder and shifting through her pockets to reveal a small handful of batteries. Well, enough of that then. He took the batteries, placing them in his pants pocket for the future, before fiddling with the camera and removing the battery that resided in _it_ , also. She wouldn't be able to use it to hide from him any longer. He set the camcorder on the tray next to the table, vowing to watch whatever was on it later, as he turned back to his darling. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, and seeing it indicated to Eddie that she was very much alive; and he had the sudden urge to press his ear to her chest just to be sure her heart was still beating. But he knew that would be silly. Instead, he put himself to work fastening the ropes onto her arms and legs. It took some time, because Eddie wanted to be sure that they were secure before he began. And that was when she began to awaken.

Eddie's heartbeat quickened as he heard her breathing change, and he tried his best to conceal his labored breathing as he waited eagerly for her eyes to open. He couldn't help himself and he reached out with both of his hands to caress her legs. And that's when her eyes fluttered open, and Eddie smiled to himself when he saw there beautiful hazel color. She looked at him with hazy, unfocused eyes, and he smiled at her and hoped that it would keep her calm as he complimented, "You have _amazing_ bone structure. Such soft skin," he rubbed affectionate circles into her skin, "You're going to be _beautiful_."

It was just about then that her eyes finally focused, snapped open even, and he heard her breathing hitch as she tugged at her binds. _Ah_ , he knew. He knew it had been a good idea to tie her up. She would have been a fighter, and that would have probably killed her. But Eddie was smarter. And so he had tied her just to be safe. He pulled himself away from her reluctantly, walking over to the secondary table and grabbing his knife just to be safe, reaching out and wrapping a hand around it, examining it. It was coated in blood. Some other whores blood, and he stopped to wipe the blade as he said to her, "A _woman_..." He sighed, "Has to suffer some things. It's not pleasant, I know." He tried to sympathize, to comfort, as he pleaded, "But just try to... _endure_." He turned back to her, leaning over the edge of her wooden restraints, meeting her eyes, placing a hand on the wood to steady himself. "For _my_ sake. For the sake...of our _children_." He touched a hand to his heart in a gesture of love, gazing at her with the best comforting smile he could muster.

He tried his best to explain the procedure, trying to put his jumbled thoughts into the best order possible. "It won't take long. A few snips of the flesh here," he gestured to each side of her chest, "and _here_." He then bent down, gesturing with his eyes to her vulgarity as he said, "Cut away anything... _vulgar_ ," with a smile. " A soft place, to welcome my seed." She flinched as he rubbed his gloved palm across her thigh, and he snickered in response as he straightened and gripped the wood of her binds, finally, beginning to move it forward. Towards the saw. And that was when he bent over and switched it on. It spun as fast as it had when he had killed the other one, and he could hear his darlings frantic breathing as she got closer and closer.

He knew she was scared. But she needed to hold on. Just a _bit_ longer.

"To _grow_ our family." He hoped that the idea of a family made her as happy and excited as it did him. Maybe she would find comfort in the words. She was so beautiful, and he could see their children now. They would be the most beautiful things on the planet. And he would take _perfect_ care of them. He continued to drag her forward as he said, "The incision _will_ hurt," he shimmied his way around to the end of the table, putting a knee up for leverage, careful to avoid touching the saw himself as he continued to drag, " _And_ the conception..." He didn't want to lie to her, but if she loved him, she would endure. "And birthing, is _never_ easy."

He shook his head and offered her a reassuring smile as he promised, "I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes, and think of our _children_."

He began truly hauling now, and she got closer inch by inch. He hoped the saw would do a better job than he could. After all, with the other sluts he could never get his knife to stay steady the way it should. But the saw was stationary. It would stay put. He pulled her closer with grunt, moving himself off the table as he watched the saw carefully; he wanted to make sure that the cut was straight. Easy. Clean.

And it came out of nowhere.

The blow hit him from behind, a fist striking him hard in the side of the head, their fist connecting with his ear and causing his head to ignite in fiery pain and an explosion to sound in his eardrum. His face came forward and for a moment he thought it would all be over as the tip of his nose came centimeters from the spinning blade, and then he tumbled sideways as the variant tripped over him. He fell to the floor with a thud, tumbling over himself as his ear's rang loudly, blocking out all background noise as he shook his head to try and clear it, struggling to his feet as fast as he could, his vision unfocused. It had to have been the one that had escaped! The _third_ one! He had forgotten!

He scrambled to his feet as he saw the variant coming back at him, a look of pure hatred radiating from it's deformed face as Eddie saw the second blow coming. He ducked under it easily, grabbing the patients clothing and trying to pull the slut towards him, but the variant grappled him back, fastening it's deformed hands onto his waistcoat in an attempt to keep Eddie at bay.

Eddie simply growled in fury, and with a grunt he attempted to throw the variant away from him, but the whore held on to him steadfastly, and Eddie lost the grip of his right hand as the variant pulled with all it's might, it's right arm coming down hard at the base of his skull. A white light exploded in his vision as the pain racketed his skull and he fell forward with a grunt of pain into the fence in front of him, disoriented, grasping at the metal to steady himself as he twisted around, after the variant that was attempting to run away. She wouldn't escape. Not this time. His fury was _too_ great. He launched himself toward her in a full scale run, the fury taking hold of him as he pushed the pain in his head tothe back of his mind, screaming at her in rage, "Get v _ack_ here! You're not done dying, you _slut_!"

His lungs burned as he barreled down the corridor toward her, and she ran fast, looking back at him a few times to see how close he was coming. But the slut was short. Eddie's legs were longer, and he was faster. He caught her easily, the rage boiling over within him as he tackled her to the floor, the weight of his body knocking the wind out of her smaller form, before he reeled a fist back and punched her repeatedly.

He screamed profanity at her as he hit her over and over, and over again, until he finally realized that she was no longer moving. Eddie knew she was dead. Her face was deformed and bloody and he could not even recognize her anymore. He was ashamed of himself for letting his anger get the best of him, but...he sighed, standing up and pushing himself away from the gore he had created, stretching out his sore knuckles as his head throbbed, sending shooting pains behind the back of his eyes and spots dancing through his vision. He was not sure how much damage the whore had done to him, but the pain began to lessen a bit and he guessed it could have been worse. A lot worse. He fully realized that had he not fallen sideways at that very moment, his face would have connected with that spinning saw and it all would have been over just like that. He was shaken, honestly, and his body shook slightly as the adrenaline coursing through him began to wear off.

And then it struck him. His darling! Goddamnit! He took off running again, back in the other direction, following the way he had come but opting to change routes slightly. Once he was on his way back in, that's when he saw her. She was fully clothed once more, limping her way out of the surgery room, holding her useless camcorder in one hand as she limped toward him.

"There you are! Darling, come back to me!" His voice sounded whiny and pleading even to his own ears, and he was tired. Things had been going wrong all day, and he couldn't lose her. Not this one. She was special. When she heard his voice her eyes darted to him, and then Eddie watched as she abruptly turned directions, and disappeared into the darkness. Eddie's heart wrenched in his chest as he watched her disappear from his view. He couldn't lose her, damnit! He sped up his walking a bit as he tried to calm his shuddered breathing. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find her. God...

"You'll run out of places to go! I _know_ you're not like the others." The doubt crept slowly into his mind as he blurted, "Or are you, just another _whore_?!" He walked forward a few more steps, and then he heard it. He turned around faster than he ever had in his entire life, and he caught sight of her just as she was rounding the corner; and that's when he could hold the flood of rage no longer.

"You crazy bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You crazy _bitch_."

He felt like laughing. There she was. She was running from him again! Didn't she know that he'd kill her? He'd kill her if she turned into a _whore_. But there she was running away from him again, and he felt a twinge in his chest at this, but at the same time he almost burst out laughing. Instead he shouted angrily, "You're _nobody's_ mother!"

He could hear her footsteps speed up as she broke into a distorted run, and he tore after her; still walking, but speeding up just a little bit. He knew she couldn't run too fast, her leg was damaged beyond simply walking it off. It would need bandaged, cleaned, attended too.

Eddie could do that. He _would_ do that, if she stopped running from him and finished her surgery. But she kept _running_ from him, and it was making him so damn _angry_! Why did they all _run_?! He watched as she rounded a corner and slammed the door behind her. With a howl of fury he simply ripped it open, nearly pulling the door of it's hinges as he barreled after her, hopping a table as he called out to her, pleading almost but voiced laced with a dangerous undertone, "Why would you do this to me?!"

He received no answer, as he had expected, and her lack of response only made him angrier. She cried out in pain as she stumbled a bit, twisting her injured leg in a way that made Eddie smirk at her well deserved pain. And it was then and only then that he realized where she was headed. A window he had smashed quite a long time ago stood in front of her, and he called in desperation, " _No_! Don't, _don't_!"

But she jumped anyway.

For a moment he stopped in his tracks, watching her beautiful body fall out of sight, sure the fall had killed her. But that's when he heard her agonized screams of pain, and he approached the window, face a mask of hatred and malice as his heart ached in his chest. He watched her struggle in pain and hoped that she would hurt like that for a long time. The whore deserved it. He had been foolish to think that she was any different. Couldn't base personality on outward appearances. Stupid Eddie. He took a deep, shuddering breaths as his hands clenched the window sill in iron grips, screaming down at her in rage, hating has his voice was quivering in hurt, "You all want to leave me?! _Fine_! _Go_!" He'd let her leave if she wanted to that badly. He didn't think he could bare to watch himself kill her. He still loved her. He tried to make it seem like he would not care if she left, in the hopes that maybe she would return, as he turned away from the window, stalking down the hall and screaming over his shoulder to her, voice covered in fury, " _You_ , and the rest of these, _ungrateful_ , sluts!"

His footsteps were heavy even to his own ears as he stalked away, and as he passed through the doorway he had come through, he reeled back his arm and struck the wall as hard as he could muster, the pain in his knuckles shooting up his arm and into his brain as his fist broke through the drywall, hitting a metal stud on the inside of the wall. He wrenched his fist out with an angry howl, before standing there for a few long moments, trying to calm himself down.

Eddie Gluskin was not stupid.

He knew that he would get nothing productive done when he was like this. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his raging anger, his breathing coming heavy and ragged as he began walking again. When he spoke again his voice was much more calm, "If she wants to leave me, then _fine_! I'll let her go." He hopped over the table with a a grunt as he headed back towards his table, "She fell into the _courtyard_..." He sighed, as he entered the room, surveying the damage she and the escaped slut had caused. He shook his head, feeling the anger and the fight drain out of him as the adrenaline began to fade, "I'll let her go for now. But she was in the courtyard. The courtyard leads back _here_." A sly smile stretched across his face as he whispered to himself, "If I see her again... ** _well_**..." He snorted to himself as he pushed the broken wood of his table, wrinkling his nose at the bodies that rested around. He would get to them later, he _would_.

For now he turned away from them, heading back through the gate to where he knew the slut that had hit him lie dead. He saw her body soon enough, the face beaten and broken and almost unrecognizable. Her face was disgusting, but he could easily fix that. He reached down none too gently, grasping the dead patient by it's collar and hauling it upwards. The rage from his darling's escapades still boiled deep within him, but for now he decided, he would busy himself to keep his mind off of it. The body was light, and Eddie noted that it looked almost starved as he carried it towards the staircase. The padlock unlocked easily, and Eddie headed down the stairs as quietly as possible. He saw no sense it making noise, and honestly he was whole-heartedly hoping that he would find his darling on the lower floor. When he finally reached the first floor, slightly winded from carrying the body with him, he opened the gate as it creaked on it's hinges, and stepped out. He turned his head to gaze around the corner, through a fence that had been established before the riot. He smiled at what he saw.

The door that opened into the court yard stood opened, whatever miniscule moonlight that poured in lighting the room just slightly. " _Ah_...I thought as much." So she _had_ been this way. This was perfect, and Eddie's heartbeat accelerated just at the thought of it. Wrapping his hands around her slender, throat, brushing across her creamy flawless skin...as she choked the fight from her small body. And then when she had no fight left, he'd finish her surgery...and make her his.

He shuddered at the thought of it, before pulling his eyes away from the open door and heading through another one. The room was small, but it was littered with corpses. This was the room Eddie used to dress up his brides. There were three or four discarded dresses that were too bloody or mangled to be used again. Those were the ones that upset him. So much work gone into making the perfect dress, only to have it be discarded because it wasn't taken care of properly. And then there were the dresses that he had destroyed himself, because when he had finally put them on the bride they had looked absolutely atrocious on her figure. But then there was the one that stood on the mannequin now, facing him as he dropped the corpse he had been carrying to the floor.

This was his latest masterpiece. He had made it for his darling. His W-it suddenly rang in his head like a bell, shattering his thoughts as the memory of their first meeting flashed behind his eyes and the name he had heard over the intercom rang in his ears and bounced of his skull.

 _Waylon_. Waylon Park. Waylon. Waylon, Waylon, _Waylon_ , her name was _Waylon_.

He smiled to himself as he began to sing his favorite song.

"When I was a _boy_ , my mother often said to me, get married son and see...how _happy_ , you will be." He reached out and touched the dress in front of him, feeling the silky fabric and lace, imagining it on his love. But then came the pain and hurt that bloomed in his chest, "I have looked all over, but no girlie can I _find_ ," He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, "Who seems to be just like the little... _girl_ I have in _mind_..." She had rejected him. "I will have to...look _around_ ," The note quivered on his tongue as the tears filled his eyes. He kept singing anyway, "Until, the right one...I have... _found_." The tears spilled over but he refused to acknowledge them as he continued to pet at the dress in front of him, "I want a _girl_ , just like the _girl_ , that _married_ , dear old _dad_."

It was then that he heard it. A subtle shift in the air, a small shadow cast across the distorted panes of the room, as he turned his head in the direction of it. And there it was. A silhouette of a small form, and the limp was unmistakable as it approached the altar. _Now_ she wanted to get married? Stupid _bitch_ was after the key! The hurt and tears in Eddie quickly morphed into hatred and uncontrollable rage as he stalked towards the door, throwing it open as he walked out into the aisle, his large body casting an unmistakable foreboding shadow over the room, and that's when his darling turned to look at him. She stood there petrified, eyes wide as she clenched the key in her free hand, her other hand up at her eye holding her camcorder tight. Eddie's face was hardened, angry even, and he had willed the tears to stop as he breathed heavily, glaring death at her, and he was trying so hard.

He loved her, he didn't want to- "Filthy _sluts_! You're like all the others!" His pain was manifesting and Eddie was powerless to stop the rampage that ensued. "You don't deserve my children! You don't even deserve to _live_!"

Her hazel eyes widened in fear, and maybe a bit of hurt, and it cut Eddie just a little bit inside, but his rage was uncontrollable, and he could do nothing to stop himself as he took off towards her. She turned on her heels and sped off towards a gap in his blockading as fast as her injured leg would carry her. He watched as she squeezed through the opening, throwing himself into it and reaching in after her, but he already knew that he would not fit through such a small opening. So with a howl of rage he turned away, walking quickly out of the room, listening to the scraping that was caused as his daring pushed another blockade out of the way. He would cut her off. He exited into the darkness, walking forward and jumping table with another grunt, before stopping in his tracks. The door he knew she would be behind was wide open, the light from the chapel pouring out and into the darkened hallway, stinging at his eyes as he squinted and did a quick once over of the room. He had been correct, she was gone, long since having pushed the obstacle away. He then huffed, turning around, still fuming in his rage, as he walked into the adjacent room, scanning the overturned desks and the darkness, taking a few more steps in, looking around himself thoroughly as to not miss her.

And then there were footsteps. He whirled himself around, just in time to catch a glimpse of her receding form as she ran out of the door behind him. " _Darling_? Whore!" His anger got the best of him. _Goddamnit_! A _trick_?! He moved himself around, half running have speed walking as he launched himself over the table that set in his way with a growl. He watched as she ran into the locker rooms, slamming the door in his face behind her. It took him all of three seconds to rip the door open, the slam of it hitting the wall echoing through the hallway as he stalked in, breathing heavily, searching the room and finding it empty.

He walked over to the first row of lockers, before violently ripping one open in the hopes that she was safely nestled inside. But when he found it empty, he let out a strangled, shameful noise that sounded akin to a grumble, whine, and then a sniffle as he went to turn away. But then he heard the sound of a locker opening, and his darling was bolting from him again. But this time, she was within his reach. He reached out and dove himself at her, but his fingers missed the neckline of her clothing by mere inches as she bolted out the door, unable to shut it on him as he was already through it. He watched as she looked back at him through her camcorder, and he made sure there was no comfort in his face this time. He wanted her to know how absolutely _livid_ he was with her as he chased her into the gym.

In her haste she tripped, toppling over one of the gymnast horses that sat as an anchor for some of his bodies, snapping a pipe off of the ceiling, and Eddie looked up, for a moment sure the pipe would break off completely and fall, bringing with it a good amount of corpses, but instead it held, the jagged end pointing downwards toward the floor, the other cracked but holding fast to the ceiling. He turned to her in anger as he screamed, unwilling to hold control over his voice any longer, gesturing to the toppled anchor, " _This_! _This_ is why, we can't have nice _things_!" He had to force his voice out as it felt like his throat might close from his fury, and he neared her faster, breaking into a jog as she ran to the corner of the gym. Nowhere for her to go now. He reached out with a gloved and-she was gone. He stood there dumbfounded, before looking up to see her stuff herself into the air vent above his head.

He frowned at this. He didn't know if he could fit himself in the vent, and didn't really care to try either. He knew where it came out. He turned away, walking back the way he had come. Towards the dressing room. A malicious smile curved evilly upwards on his face, causing a twinge of pain to spread across his injured side, as he pushed a desk out of the way, easily opening the chained gate and passing past the open courtyard door, before he stopped at the entrance, crouching down and hiding himself behind a desk, as he watched his darling approach, camcorder in hand, key in the other, looking around nervously for any sight of him.

 _No_. she wouldn't see him coming. She wasn't the only one who could _hide_.

When she turned his back to him, putting the key in the lock, Eddie unfolded himself from his hiding place, crouching down and stalking up behind her, taking extra care to muffle his footsteps and breathing until he was close enough to touch her...and then he finally did. His large right hand grasped her shoulder painfully, causing her to jump and scream, the key falling from her hand Eddie used all the force he had to spin her around, and then with a push her heard her back connect with the chain link gate, the air escaping her as she shouted in surprise. Eddie was quicker however, as he reeled his arm backwards, and then with the force of his weight behind it he threw her a left hook, feeling his knuckles connect with her cheekbone as the sheer power of the punch knocked her sideways, her fragile form connecting hard with the floor as Eddie sneered at her in rage, watching as she coughed blood from her damaged face onto the wooden floor.

He gave her no reprieve however, he had a plan, he needed to guide her. She scrambled to her feet with whimpers of pain, but Eddie was quick to grab her, grasping the back of her clothing and spinning her around easily, like a spinning top, until she was facing him, as he yelled at her, "One more!" He hit her, "I try," he hit her again, watching the blood spray from her mouth and nose, "And I _try_ ," he hit her for the last time, his fist connecting with her jaw as he teeth clacked loudly, "And you all," And with a mighty shove, her body flew through the doors to the gymnasium, " _Betray_ me!"

Her body hit the floor with a thud, as her lolled around, dazed from the blow. Eddie took this to his advantage as he moved past her, grabbing the rope he had prepared ahead of time from the floor, before reappearing in her field of vision with teeth bared in a snarl as he hissed, wrapping the rope around her slender neck, "And you can _hang_ , like the rest of them!" He tightened the noose and moved away from her as her hands flew to her neck, scratching and clawing at the rope as what was about to happen slowly came together in her battered mind. He untied the end of the rope from the anchor, grasping it in both hands, before he took a couple of steps back and began his pulling. Her body began to flail madly as she struggled and cried, prying at the rope on her neck as her body slid across the floor with every pull Eddie made to the rope. He glanced up at the ceiling to be sure the broken pipe was causing no trouble, before he glanced back down with icy blues to his darling, who feebly attempted to grasp at his pants leg as the rope drug her by him, and then finally, up off the floor.

She was heavier then, and Eddie took a few strides back to be able to lift her better, as her whole weight was wholly unexpected. He chuckled and grunted with the effort of keeping her in the air as he mentioned, "Heavier than you look." Her body twirled as she clutched at the rope feebly. He pulled the rope harder, taking another long step backwards, "If _this_ is you on the _honeymoon_ ," He grunted as he kept the rope from slipping from his hands by leaning backwards with his all his weight, and then he ceased his pulling to let her suffocate as he joked, "I'd hate to imagine our, _ah_ , anniversary."

It was then that finally his darling began to fight back. She kicked her feet wildly, and Eddie had never had one of the whores fight so hard. A crack drew his attention to above her head, as he saw the wood splintering, pieces of wood falling to the floor as the rope pulled taught instantly, dropping her as it drug Eddie forward with a force he was unprepared for. He called out in surprise, digging his feet into the floor and nearly tripping over a jumble of rope, as he hissed, "Hold still!" She didn't listen to him however, and she struggled harder, breaking the wood above even further, and he had to use all of his strength to get her back up off the ground as he cursed, " _Goddamnit_ , what are you-" But before he could finish what he was saying another sharp tug at the rope pulled him forward, as the ropes that had wound themselves around his feet nearly tripped him as he cried out in desperation, "Damnit daring, you need to behave, _agh_!" He pulled at it harder, and the rope pulled him back as she kicked some more, and he leaned back all the way to keep her hanging, his mind racing to try and figure out how he could fix this.

But she was fighting harder, kicking her feet even harder with renewed vigor as he let loose as string of, " _No_! No, no, no, _no_!" And then he had a thought, as time seemed to stand still for a moment. The thought of just dropping the rope and letting her go crossed his mind...he could still forgive her, yes. Give her another chance. He would give her another chance. No more killing. Not her. He _truly_ loved her. And then it was decided, and he loosened his grip on the rope, and then he dropped it watching as it fell from his hands in slow motion and he opened his mouth to tell his darling the good news.

And it was then that the wood above finally broke on one end, cutting Eddie off before he could speak and pulling the noose in another direction as it dropped Waylon rapidly, acting like a pulley, and before Eddie had time to react, the ropes around his feet pulled taught, and then he was upside down, flailing and trying to grab at something, _anything_ to stop his ascent; he didn't even have time to scream, and then it was over. A small pressure in his upper ribcage and that was it, he stopped abruptly and had the odd feeling of pressure in his chest, and then his ascent came to an abrupt end. It occurred to him that he couldn't move, and then when the pain arrived it was blinding and choking, and he looked up to see his darling, hovering across from him, flailing her arms around as she spun, held in place by the ropes that now held _Eddie_. And Eddie could have laughed if he wasn't sure that all that would come out was blood. The _irony_ of it. Strung up to die in his _own_ graveyard... _where he belonged._

And it was then, as his vision began fading in and out, that he grabbed her hand as she was flailing to keep her from dropping to the ground, for he knew that as soon as she hit the ground, he'd go higher...he would _die_ he knew, and so he held onto her hand as tightly as he could, the only thing left to hold him from descending into the blackness, as he struggled to get the words out, gasping for breath, " _We_..." a wheezing gasp, " _Could have been beautiful_."

He held onto her hand just a little bit tighter, and she looked at him with those same beautiful hazel eyes, and then he realized with a start, that she was smiling. She was smiling with a look of relief in her eyes as she choked out to him, " _I'm sorry, Eddie._ "

Eddie smiled back at her painfully; her voice was _melodic_ ; he could listen to it _all_ day. It was a wonderful last sound to hear. And her _smile_...

She was _so_ beautiful.

 _And then he let her go._


End file.
